Flock Family Game Night
by LuminescStar
Summary: Sometimes, the flock gets bored, Max get's dragged in, bad things happen. Or do they? Flock Family Game Night is a series of one-shots set during several of the books. We take suggestions and comments! Read and Review! Will be moved to: MaximumArtist


_Flock Family Game Night_

_Plot Written by: LuminescStar_

_**Hey, guys! I'd thought I do this little series of one-shots with Maximum Ride. I was listening to "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, and I suddenly got this really awesome idea for a fanfiction. It might be a little OOC, but don't blame me. I'm kinda new at this. **_

_**I'm not known for keeping up with stories, so be patient. I might make more chapters if I get some good reviews. Plus, I take suggestions for chapters. Oh, and please remember that I have school and my friend, Nick. If you make a suggestion, and it doesn't get published, please be patient. I'll make a list and make sure I'll make the chapter.**_

_**There will be Fax, maybe some Eggy or Niggy. Not totally sure yet. Oh, and there's perverted Iggyness too. XD**_

_**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters! (Even though I wish I did) James Patterson owns it. (Unfortunately).**_

_**Read and Review, guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Truth or Dare<strong>

**Max's P.O.V**

God, why does Nudge always find a way to convince me to play these stupid games? She always finds a way for me to play these games with her and Ella. It's just plain stupid. It's a freakin' waste of time.

Oh, for those of you who don't know who I am, the name's Maximum Ride. Max for short. I'm fourteen and I have wings. Cool, right? Not. I'm always on the run from monsters and mad scientists trying to capture me. Which you gotta admit, it's really fun to kick ass if you think about it.

Anyways, I hang out with these kids like me. They have wings. ~cue the amazed gasps~ And, they are basically everything to me. They are all I have. I love 'em to death.

Gazzy, he's nine years old and he has a serious problem with his... internal digestive system or whatever. He has these random outbursts that make you want to kill yourself or either cut your nose off from your face. He really has a talent for making bombs and stuff, though. He could probably make a bomb out of paper clips and rubber bands if that was all he had.

That brings us to Nudge, the eleven year old. Only one word could describe Nudge: Motormouth. She does not shut up. She could probably talk non-stop for hours without loosing her voice or taking a moment to just breathe. But, she's got her talents too. Nudge can attract metal if she concentrates enough, and she can hack into computers with unthinkable speed. Passwords, personal info, classified documents. You name it, she can find it and give you main idea of it.

Next, you've got Iggy. He's fourteen and blind. He can't see. But the weird thing is, he can see. Like, he won't run into a wall or anything. He knows where to step and what to avoid. It's really weird, but it's really cool. He's a fantastic cook, he makes bombs, but he's a perverted, sexist pig. He may not be able to see, but he can crack a disgusting joke at anytime. It's sickening.

Anyways, then there's Angel. The six year old. She's my baby. I love her to death. If there was ever a mini-me, it would be that little girl. She's sweet and loving. You'll love her when she says the first three words to you. She's really special too. She can read minds, manipulate people into doing what she wants. Amazing. She's saved our lives so many times, its hard to keep track. She's always the sweetheart.

Last but not least, my right wing-man. His name's Fang, and he's fourteen. He's so quiet, so silent all the time. It be okay to call him emo. But in this case, he'd get mad and punch your lights out. He rarely talks, but when he does, it always comes out... soft. Romantic and sweet, almost. (Do _NOT_ tell him that I said that.) He's my best friend, and his invisibility power always can come in handy. No matter what, I would always want Fang on my side. Combat, or an awkward social situation.

Anyways, since I'm done with the long introduction, I'll continue with my story.

I was lying on my bed, minding my own business, when Nudge practically jumped on top of me, screaming my name.

"Max! Maxie! Maximum!" she yelled in a sing-song voice, me wanting to rip my eardrums out of my head.

"What do you want, Nudge?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Okay, so, me and Ella were really, _realllllllly_ bored, so we decided to play a few games! Like, Monopoly, Life, all those cool things! Which, by the way, I won every single time! Iggy was listening and accused me of cheating, but I didn't! So, me and Ella got bored of playing the same old games over and over, when Ella said we should play a game everyo-," I slapped my hand over her mouth, practically shooting daggers at her.

"Get to the freakin' point, Nudge. I don't have all day," I growled, loosing my patience with the mocha skinned bird-kid.

Nudge looked kinda hurt, but continued when I removed my hand. "We wanna play truth or dare!" she practically shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

Oh, no.

_Oh, no._

_Oh, hell no!_

I was not gonna play that stupid game. No way. Even if you payed me or extended my life span, I would not play that stupid game. Ever.

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to play that game," I hissed, folding my arms against my chest.

"Please, Max? Pleeeeeease?" I could just hear the bambi eyes in her voice, pleading and so desperately wanting me to play that game.

I refuse to look. She will not lure me in.

I could feel the gaze on my side, begging. Pleading. I glanced over at her slightly, moving my dirty blonde hair.

Big mistake.

I sighed in utter defeat, totally displeased and sickened by my weakness to those big, brown eyes. I let my hands drop to my sides, sagging. "Fine," I surrendered, looking down, "but no dangerous dares involving Iggy, Gazzy, and bombs. Got it?"

Nudge squealed happily, giving me a quick hug around the shoulders. "Thank you so much, Max! I'll go tell Ella so we can get everyone else to come down!" she yelled excitedly, then ran out of my room.

I sat there, stunned. I then grumbled and put my head in my hands, sighing.

What did I just do?

* * *

><p>Man, I really screwed up.<p>

I just passed Ella in the hallway, her grinning at me, like she had some evil, mastermind plan that she was gonna use. I don't known when, but it was gonna be soon. And I had a feeling I was not going to like it at all.

When I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, I grabbed one of my mom's cookies, stuffing it into my mouth. Oh, god. It could not get better than this. The crumbly-ness, the softness, the chewyness. Especially the chocolately-ness. Oh, man. It was like dying a really painful death, then being brought up to heaven with a million soft, fluffy clouds carrying you and making sure you didn't fall. Or when you jumped off a cliff, only to land on a pile of feathers. Or jumping into a chocolate lake.

Or to sum it up, imagine the best tasting chocolate you have ever tasted.

Got it in mind?

Times it by a million.

Awesome, right?

I sighed contently, my eyes fluttering. I heard a dark, amused chuckle from behind me. The one that made the hair on my neck stand up immediately. His smirk made you want to slap him right in the face. His silence made you want to tackle him and force him to say something. His witty remarks made you want to punch him in the jaw. His wings made you want to take off a feather and stroke it along your skin, just to see how it feels.

Fang.

I immediately looked over my shoulder and wiped the crumbs off my face, making me want a glass of cold milk. "What's up, my emo-buddy?" I asked, turning to him and crossing my arms.

Fang's half-smirk dropped, and his onyx eyes got darker. "Enough with the emo stuff already," he said lowly, shoving his hands in his black jean pockets.

I smirked, looking at him directly. "Anything you need Fang?"

He shrugged, looking down at the floor slightly. 'Oh, really original.' "I guess I was bored. Plus, Ella somehow convinced me to play that game."

I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head. "You mean truth or dare?"

He nodded.

I nodded back, understanding. "How did you get lured in?" I asked.

Fang looked back up at me, his hair hiding his eyes. "Nudge gave me a speech. I gave into the torture."

I chuckled, making Fang give me a glare. "The Great Fang won't give into an Eraser's threats, but, yet, he'll give into Nudge's non-stop talking... hmm, I guess I couldn't really blame you."

He nodded, understanding. "What about you?"

I sighed, feeling utterly weak. "Nudge gave me those dang bambi eyes."

Fang chuckles, giving me a half-smirk. I immediately stride over and hit him on the shoulder, nudging him back. "Shut up!" I hissed, gritting my teeth together.

He just grinned, flipping his black hair from my eyes. My heart literally sped up, doing flips and jumps.

Wait, huh?

"Max! Fang! You can suck face later when we finish playing truth or dare!" Iggy yelled, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Me and Fang both groan and facepalm, sighing. "I'm gonna kill him," I muttered against my hand.

"I'll join you," Fang's dark voice nearly makes me fall over the edge, sending chills down my spine.

I nodded, ignoring my shivering. "I'll take your offer up." I say, then smirk.

* * *

><p>I sighed, putting my head on my hand. Seriously, did it take Nudge this long to think of a freakin' dare just to give to Gazzy? Literally, this girl can talk for hours on end, already knowing what she's gonna say, and yet, she can't come up with a simple dare? Dang, you think you know someone.<p>

Anyways, I was scrunched up between Fang and Ella, waiting very impatiently.

"Oh! I know! Gazzy, I dare you to take one of my dresses and wear it for the whole day!" she said excitedly. You know, he voice sounded overly... evil, for some reason.

Gazzy gaped at her, shaking his head frantically. "What? No!"

I smirked, looking over at him. "Dude, it's a dare. You gotta do it."

He huffed in frustration, Nudge giggling. "Alright, Gazmin, let's go pick out a dress!" Nudge squeaked.

I saw Gazzy mutter something under his breath, obviously not entertained by this whole situation.

A few minutes later, Gazzy came back in a totally pink dress. It was all sparkly with blue and purple sequins, colorful lights moving out and about. It had a darker pink belt where the waist would be, and it was strapless.

I couldn't contain it. It was too funny to watch. I literally burst into laughter, everyone following. Well, except Fang. He let out a few chuckles and smirked. But, you know, that's just how Fang rolls.

After the laughter died down a few minutes later, I caught the look on Gazzy's face, seeing him totally embarrassed and flustered. It was actually almost enough for me to laugh.

But you know, that be cruel. I don't want to hurt the little kid's feelings. I love to him too much.

"Good one, Nudge," Iggy said, then turned to Gazzy, "You actually look good in girl's clothes."

Gazzy just ignored him. (Probably thinking of revenge.) "Alright. Ella, truth or dare?"

Ella thought for a moment, then smiled. "Truth."

"Do you like Iggy? As in, more than friends?" he asked, then smirked.

Ella blushed immediately, receiving attention from everyone. Even Fang looked interested. Iggy was blushing, looking down at his lap. Oh, wow. He's actually embarrassed.

"Um... yes..." she answered softly, looking down.

Iggy and Ella blushed harder, avoiding each others gazes.

Typical.

"So, Iggy, truth or dare?" she asked, a little more confident in her voice.

Iggy looked over at where he voice was coming from, moving his strawberry-blonde hair. "I'll take dare, Ella."

Ella smirked, leaning over and whispering something in his ear. I tilted my head, and Iggy's mouth twisted up into a bright smirk, nodding. Ella leaned away, smiling. Iggy moved his blind gaze over to where Fang was, and Fang raised an eyebrow. Iggy scooted over to Fang and put an arm around Fang's shoulder, putting a hand over his heart, looking dramatic. "Oh, Fang! I can't believe you chose Max over me! We were so close, so in love. We had such a great relationship! Why did you leave me?" he shouted, sobbing.

I raised an eyebrow, feeling blush creep up into my cheeks. What the hell was his problem? Me and Fang are NOT together. There's no way! He doesn't want me to be his girlfriend... does he? What? No! He doesn't! Get you're mind out of the gutter, Max!

...Does he?

Fang growled angrily and pushed Iggy off him, his face red in... well, I really couldn't tell. Anger? Embarrassment? He was hard to read. Seriously. "Knock it off, pervert. For all we know, Max could be planning to pound your face in less than three seconds," he paused looking at me, "so, sit down and shut up."

Iggy nodded, still smirking. "Alright, Fangy," he cooed, crawling back over to his spot.

Fang rolled his eyes, sighing.

I couldn't help but grin slightly. I gotta admit, it was pretty funny seeing Fang get irritated so easily.

"Alright, Maxie, truth or dare?" Iggy asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Uh oh. Oh, God. What the hell do I choose? If I choose dare, he'll probably tell me to kiss Fang or something like that! If I choose truth, he'll either ask me if I like Fang in a romantic way, or either tell me to tell them how many times I've denied him!

Oh, God. Oh, God. _Oh, God._

"Uh... I'll take..." I gulp, shaking slightly, "dare."

I see Iggy smirking widely, rubbing his hands together. "Alrighty, then."

Oh, God. Kill me now. Just take off my wings by force and let me bleed to death.

"I dare you to get into Fang's lap and kiss him. No less than thirty seconds," he dared, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

I widened my eyes to the max (no pun intended, people), a blush of pink, red, and magenta creeping up my neck and all around my face. "I-Iggy! Are you insane? You perverted little blind bird-kid! There is no way!"

Iggy just smirked wider. "It's a dare, Max. You gotta do it."

Damn. Well, I guess it wouldn't be such a _bad_ idea.

"Dang you, Iggy. I _will _get you," I growled, seeing Iggy's face pale slightly.

I looked over at Fang, who looked bored and not entertained by the whole incident. How could he not freak out? I was having a freakin' nervous breakdown in my head! He glanced back at me, nodding and shrugging. I gulped once more and carefully crawled into Fang's lap, putting my legs over his. I looked up at Fang, his dark onyx eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Oh, stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and kiss already!"

I rolled my eyes, Fang's mouth twitching into a half-smirk.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up slowly. Fang's arms slithered around my back, pulling me up. Our breathing could be heard, it shallow and slowing down. He licked his lips and leaned down towards me. My breathing sharpened as his lips carefully touched mine, brushing slightly. I nearly groaned, but then closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his.

Fang seemed surprised at my sudden movements, but then closed his eyes, kissing me back. It felt so, so, so _good. _It sent sparks of electricity down my spine, making me feel jittery and totally _awesome. _

My hands moved slowly up to his black, silky hair, my fingers getting tangled up in the dark locks. Fang slowly opened his mouth slightly, tracing my bottom lip. I slowly, hesitatly granted him access, his hands moving up and down my back. My hands moved down his cheeks, neck and shoulders, causing him to moan softly.

I smirked. Wow. I was making him feel this way? Wow.

We heard someone cough and we immediately pulled away, still holding onto each other. We both looked at the group of kids, who were all smirking. "What?" I asked, blush rising to my cheeks.

Nudge smiled, Iggy smirked, Ella gave me a thumbs up. "Well, that went well. You guys were on each other for three minutes," Ella said,

Three minutes? Dang, I thought it was longer.

"Yeah. Pretty interesting if you ask me," Iggy commented.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, stealing a glance at Fang.

Well, he was grinning like an idiot. Plus, I thought I saw a light, pink blush on his cheeks.

Hmm, looks like truth or dare isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And scene!<strong>_

_**Man, this was so fun to write. I hope to make more chapters with different games! **_

_**I can't wait to see what reviews I get and see what people think. I'd like to thank my friend Nick and James for encouraging me to write this story. They're both truely hilarious and they loved seeing me write this fanfiction.**_

_**Nick: Awe, come on, Maxie! You hated it that we pushed you!**_

_**Me: Oh, shut up, Nicholas. **_

_**Nick: ~Looks hurt~**_

_**James: Ooh, burn!**_

_**Me: Don't even start.**_

_**Review and give me inspiration, guys! I love getting new ideas from the readers! **_

_**Fly on!**_


End file.
